Mjölnir class submarine
The Mjolnir-class submarine is a class of Hydrojet powered attack-submarines that forms the backbone of the UNSC Maritime Defense Force's submarine force. It was first introduced in 30 BNE and has been in still in service to date. Mjolnir class submarines are named after famous objects and people in Norse mythology. Mjolnir is the name of the hammer of Thor, a God in Norse mythology. As an attack submarine its main purpose is to engage other underwater vessels such as hostile submarines. Its primary weapon is comprised of 500mm torpedo tubes for submarine warfare and the larger 600mm torpedo tubes that are more suitable against targets larger than 300 meters long. It is also capable to take on the role of a mobile missile platform, thanks to its 12 tube Mk.1 Vertical Launching System that is capable of launching ordnances while the submarine is both underwater and on the surface. A unique feature that Mjolnir's have is that it has a complement of eight Sub Pods stored in oversized tubes located at the sides of the submarines nose. Sub Pods are mini assault vehicles no longer than 10 meters in length but it has enough firepower to destroy vessels that are as big as the Mjolnir itself. Sub Pods are typhically launched in the event that a Mjolnir is being overwhelmed by multiple enemy forces. Mjolnir's are amongst the oldest types of warship currently in service in the Maritime Defense Force, however the fact that it still remains in service to date is due to the fact that it has proven itself to be a reliable asset, capable of rivaling newer submarines built in recent years. Mjolnir submarines are still being produced today and these new generation of Mjolnir's are outfitted with the latest technologies the UNSC has to offer. Layout Mjolnir class submarines are comprised of three main sections. The middle section is the submarines main hull and superstructure and takes the streamline form of conventional submarines used by early 21st century Earth nations. There are four oversized "tubes" located at both the left and right side of the submarines nose. Each of these tubes houses two Sub Pods which is a mini assault vehicle that can be launched in the event the Mjolnir has been overwhelmed by enemy forces. The third and final section of the ship is the ships stern which houses the bridge, engine room as well as the vertical linear catapult system which is capable of launching Wombat Unmannced Combat Aerial Vehicles. The catapult however can only be used of the Mjolnir has surfaced. Specifications Dimensions Mjolnir's are 125meters long from nose to stern, 25 meters wide and 13 meters tall. Propulsion Mjolnir submarines possess two types of engines. The first type is the Class B Hydrojet. Unlike conventional propellers which is powered by a turbine, the Hydrojet works by having an intake at the bottom of the ships hull that allows water to enter the engine itself. Water pressure is that increased inside the engine inlets and then released at the stern of the ship, propelling the ship forward. Hydrojets became the standard type of engine of MDF vessels since it allows MDF vessels to have higher cruising speeds, increased performance in shallow waters, increased maneuravability and even reduced noise reuslting in lower sonar signature. The cruising speed of Mjolnir submarines while underwater is 32.4 knots (60km/h). As a backup Mjolnir's are also outfitted with four electric gas turbines which can be used to propel and power the submarine in the event that the Hydrojets fail. Armament *As an attack submarine, Mjolnir's are outfitted with two types of torpedoes. The first is four 500mm torpedo tubes which are commonly used against underwater targets. The second is another four 600mm torpedo tubes which are used against surface warships. *Mjolnir's are equipped with a 12 tube Mk.1 Vertical Launching System (VLS) and carries approximately 220 missiles and rockets of various types. The missiles and rockets can be launched while the Mjolnir is underwater. Its assortment of missiles range from surface-to-air missiles, cruise missiles and even ballistic missiles which can be outfitted with either conventional or nuclear warheads. Hull and shielding Mjolnir class submarines s are outfitted with the same type of hull used of Navy ships which is the Titanium A battleplate. It is light yet strong and resilient at the same time. Ablative stealth coating is also used to reduce the chances of the submarine being detected by radar. This increases the Mjolnir's stealth capabilities. A reflective coating is also added which reduces the amount of damage inflicted by energy weapons. Energy shields in the form of Hard Light shield generators are also installed on board. Future There are currently plants to introduce a newer type of attack submarine but this is not expected to take place until 40 NE. Mjolnir class submarines are expected to remain in service until 50 BNE. Category:UNSC Maritime Defense Force ships